dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Building Player Characters Since many of our players are less than familiar with Changeling: the Dreaming, and this is a somewhat different setting and set of rules than is normal for our experienced players, we will strive to have a straightforward, user-friendly guide on building a character for the venue. Character sheets can be a bit daunting if you look at all the resources together, but below we will try to make an easy-to-follow step-by-step guide with all the necessary material in a single location for you. In the first step, get a copy of the character template- I'll be adding that as a file in the facebook group for the game I would advise copying the template on that page into a google doc sheet for your own character so that you can share it with the ST when you are ready. In that sheet, you'll find a lot of text fields with filler text ''in Red'.''' ''You can simply copy/paste '''text from the pages below to replace it as you proceed through the steps of character creation. Once you have a sheet ready, proceed as follows: Step 1: Basic identity * Fill in Name. * Choose whether your character is going to begin play as a Commoner or a Noble. ** Commoner - a common member of fae society *Not available to Sidhe or Merfolk characters ** Noble - one of the ruling or knightly class *Available to any characters. * Choose your Kith: Boggans, Clurichaun, Eshu, Ghille Dhu, Merfolk, Nockers, Piskies, Pooka, Redcaps, Satyrs, Selkies, Sidhe, Sluagh, Trolls * Court- Choose one: (Seelie or Unseelie) to begin play as. * Legacies: Choose one each from the following lists of Seelie Legacies and Unseelie Legacies. Copy/paste the name, quest, and ban from each to the sheet. * Thresholds: Choose one from each list Here for Musing and Ravaging and fill in. * Fill in the remaining areas for age, Title (you may need to come back to this). and if you are either a Noble character or a Commoner in service to a Noble House, choose a Noble House from the list. * For now, copy/paste the Birthrights & Frailties of your Kith, which you can find here onto the sheet. Likewise, copy the text of the Boon and Flaw from your Noble House from here if you are a Noble character. (NOTE: If either of these gives bonus dice to a trait, do not apply them yet. This will happen in the last steps)) * Finally, choose what part of the world you are from and which of the Kingdoms of Concordia claims that region. Also, if your character possesses a freehold of their own, decide roughly where it is. Fill these in as the last background and biography information on the first page of the character sheet. Step 2: Tempers Set the character’s beginning permanent Willpower, Glamour, and Banality. * Willpower- base Willpower should begin at 3 * Glamour - base permanent Glamour begins at 4 * Banality - base permanent Banality begins at 3 Step 3: Attributes All Attributes Start at 1. Prioritize Mental, Physical, and Social attributes as Primary, Secondary, or Tertiary, and distribute points into the categories. Note: No attribute can be raised above 5 in this way at this stage. Primary: 7 points, Secondary: 5 points, Tertiary: 4 points Step 4: Abilities Prioritize the 3 categories (Talents, Skills, & Knowledges) as Primary, Secondary, or Tertiary. All Abilities Start with no points. Distribute levels into the categories as follows: 13 points among Primary, 10 among Secondary, & 8 among Tertiary abilities. No ability can be raised above 3 at this stage. Step 5: Secondary Abilities Refer to this list of secondary abilities or, if you think of something that isn't there that you feel is appropriate, reach out to the Storyteller. * Select 3 Secondary abilities to have begin at 3 points. * Select 8 Secondary abilities to have begin at 2 points. * Select 12 Secondary abilities to have begin at 1 point. Step 6: Backgrounds Now the assign Backgrounds to the character to represent the social connections, as well as material and metaphysical resources, they have to call upon. * All Characters start by distributing 7 points among these Backgrounds * Then, if you are a Commoner character, gain 5 additional points among these Backgrounds: * Alternately, if you are a Noble character, gain these Backgrounds. You can also refer here for a list of All available Backgrounds, with descriptions. Step 7: Arts & Realms Arts: All Characters start by choosing 3 of the most common Arts from this list. Start with one of these Arts at level 3 and two other Arts at level 2. Copy/paste from the Art and the linked attribute from that link to the character sheet. Then, if you are playing a Commoner character, you may choose one (1) from the options on this page. Alternately, if you are playing a Noble character, you may choose one (1) from the options on this page. For reference, you can see a list of All Arts and their linked attributes here. Realms: Realms determine who and what you can effect with your Arts. Realms begin with no levels. Distribute 7 levels among the character’s realms. Follow the link in each realm to see what you can target with your Arts at each level, and copy/paste the name of each level into your character sheet. * Actor * Fae * Nature * Prop * Scene * Time Step 8: Merits, Flaws, Spark of Life You have 5 Freebie points to spend in Merits, plus up to 7 points from Flaws (any gained from Flaws must be spent on Merits). Then fill in the text areas In Red to help give me an idea of character personality, background, and what you’d like to get out of the character. You can find a simple list of all merits and their values here, and a more detailed list with full mechanics of each merit here. You can find a simple list of all flaws and their values here, and a more detailed list with full mechanics of each flaw here. NOTE: Due to the changes in our setting and game from canon, many merits and flaws are not being used, and many more have been significantly changed to fit the game. Please reference these pages before choosing merits and flaws. You then have 10pts in freebies to spend on raising the following: * Attributes (5pts each) * Abilities (incl. Secondaries) (2pts each) * Willpower (1pts each) You then have 10pts in freebies to spend on raising the following: * Arts (5pts each) * Realms (3pts each) * Glamour (3pts each) * or buying down starting Banality (2pts each) * Backgrounds (1pt each) When spending Freebie Points, the difference between 'Noble & Commoner' lists no longer applies. The distinction in previous steps was simply to designate what your character would have had a 'leg up' on learning. Note: Freebies may not take an attribute or ability beyond 5 (Kith blessings taking total above 5 after freebies are covered in the next step). Any unspent freebies are lost. Finally, jot down a description of the character, a basic archetype for the character, and themes you would like to explore with their storyline on that last page. If you haven't gotten the character that figured out yet, no worries! This is simply additional info to help me craft a story that will engage them/you. Step 9: Apply bonuses from Kith & House blessings Now apply the character’s Kith and House from Blessings, Frailties, Affinity Realm (fill in an * in the (_) next to the affinity realm to mark it, and erase the others), Boon, and Flaw details to the sheet. Apply any bonus levels to attributes or skills at this point, after freebies have been spent, as this may raise traits above 5. '